


Exposures

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon gets arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposures

**Title: Exposures**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Leon/Mithian  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 520**  
 **Summary:** Leon gets arrested.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from mustbethursday3:** Bailing Leon out of jail.

 **Exposures**  
Gwen walked into the lounge with a confused look on her face.

“Who was that on the phone?” Arthur asked as she sat down next to him on the sofa.

“That was Mithian. Leon was arrested and she is trying to raise the bail money.”

“Leon?” Arthur frowned. “How did he get arrested?”

“It seems he was underdressed in the park while jogging.” Gwen said as she blushed.

“You mean he was streaking.” Arthur laughed. “What the hell has gotten into him?”

“Well as Mithian tells it, the whole thing was really her fault. They were having sex off the jogging path and she ran off with his clothes. She was going to come back. But when she started running, he started chasing and he got caught by a policeman.” Gwen tried to suppress her giggles and failed.   

Arthur laughed even harder. “I would have paid to see that.”

“Good because I told her that you were going to meet her with the money in an hour.” Gwen gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek.

Arthur stopped laughing. “You told her what?”

“Arthur, he’s like family.” Gwen said. “Go bail him out.”

“I’ll go but I intend to tease him until he pays me back every pence.” Arthur said. “What were they doing having sex on the jog path?”

“You know the place where the trees form a circle and all the branches are interlaced overhead. They were there.” Gwen gave him a nudge. “You remember the place. We went there a few times when you and Merlin were still flat mates.”

Arthur smiled. “Oh that place. How did they even know about ir anyway?”

“I happened to tell Mithian when she was complaining they didn’t have any privacy at her place or his.”

Arthur nodded. “I’ll go get my coat. I’m getting yours too.”

“Why do I have to go?” Gwen pouted.

“I need you to keep me from laughing.”  Arthur started laughing again. “Leon was running naked on a jog path. That is golden.”

“Should tell him about the time you went skinny dipping in the lake and got bit by a turtle on your bum?” Gwen said.

“You swore you would never tell.” Arthur pointed his finger at her.

“Maybe I’ll tell him about the time you thought we were on a clothing optional beach in the South of France and stripped right out in the open.” Gwen started to giggle again.

“I was drunk and that was our honeymoon.” Arthur held up her coat. “Just come on.”

When they got to the police station Arthur paid the bail and he and Gwen walked Leon and Mithian out to their car.

“I feel so stupid.” Leon said. “I should have known you were coming back.”

“I’m sorry, darling.” Mithian said.

“We all do stupid things Leon.” Arthur gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Its true. Listen to Arthur. He knows all about being naked in public.”

“Guinevere, you promised.” Arthur gave her a glare

Gwen gave him a mischievous grin and walked off to their car.

Leon and Mithian started laughing as Arthur chased after Gwen.  
                                                                                          


End file.
